


Home Alone: At Hogwarts

by Thatonelyric



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Home Alone (Movies)
Genre: And he can defeat anyone, Everyone forgets Kevin, F/M, Hardly anyone dies!, Kevin McCallister is a student at Hogwarts, Kevin's a Ravenclaw, Kevin's a muggleborn, POV Kevin, POV Third Person, The golden trio dies early, he's the best
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25594105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatonelyric/pseuds/Thatonelyric
Summary: The Golden trio are killed early in their search for the seven Horcruxes. Voldemort orders a full invasion of Hogwarts to find the remaining ones. In a panic, Hogwarts is evacuated. One student sleeps through the evacuation order: 4th year Ravenclaw Kevin McCallister.
Relationships: And it's very wholesome, Kevin McCallister/Peeves but in a totally platonic way, So don't come @ me I'm not creepy like that haha, They just work to defeat Voldemort together, ewww no the way you think lmao
Comments: 10
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Reddit for the prompt.

A spell flashed past him, but he kept running. His breath was quickening, a cramp was in his side, but he managed to scramble up onto a chipped statue. “Sorry,” he grunted, heaving himself up. They were close behind him. He drew something from his pocket, and threw it behind him. Suddenly, a green stench mist erupted behind him, and his enemies groaned as they struggled to see through it. “Thanks,” he said to the statue, clambering down the other side.

“Anytime,” the figure replied, but he was already running and didn’t hear it. His felt his wand between his fingers; the phoenix core always gave him strength in the bleakest of times. He also wished Hagrid were here to help him; Hagrid always gave the best advice, and was great company. But before he could stop and reminisce on the days of just a few months ago, he was alerted by Peeves, who shouted at him from the end of the corridor. The Death Eaters were close behind him, shooting spells left and right. They weren’t very bright, he thought, as he shot _protego _behind him for protection. He had to get the secret passage by the makeshift swamp he’d created from the Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes numerous products. The twins were a lifesaver, no doubt about it.__

__Frantically, he twisted the nose of the Merlin statue, and slid inside the secret passage, although it wouldn’t be secret for much longer. Casting a spell to make sure it wouldn’t close, he crept off into the tunnel, making sure to avoid the muggle traps he’d laid on the ground. Being muggle born with a handful of brothers and sisters, he sure had a lot of them. He lifted his arms to shield himself from his wand-stealing machine, and journeyed on. Finally, he came to the end of the tunnel. It was damp, and he heard himself breathing hard. He heard Voldemort's army close behind, their angry, distressed cries echoing throughout the chamber. Peeves floated above him with ink blots in his hands, anxiously waiting for the wizards and witches to arrive. He knew he was on the fifth floor, but he had to get to the slide that led to the third…_ _

__He ultimately decided to turn right. Yes, that would lead him away from the fight, towards the staircase which he could use to find the slide leading to the third floor…_ _

__Merlin, this castle was _large. _he jumped over the puddle of slippery oil which lay on the ground, and found himself up against a brick wall. Cursing, he fumbled with his wand and thought of the spell he needed to cast. If he used _reducto, _he would be heard, but if he tried to get the stones away quietly, it would take too long… No… There was no right choice._____ _

______“Reducto!” he yelled, shielding himself from the impact. The bricks tumbled around him but he surged on, heading down the staircase and sliding through the gap in the wall next to the eighth step. He fell immediately, sliding down on the shoot, quickly tumbling out into a deserted classroom. He sealed the exit behind him and ran to the corridor, heading down it three times until a door appeared. He dashed in it, shutting the door behind him._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I… made… it…” he panted to no one in particular, looking around the Room of Requirement. He'd be safe here for the time being. He _had _to find a way to destroy Voldemort and Nagini without killing them. He was against killing, as any teenager should be. Harry was dead, and so was the diary, the ring, the cup, the locket… He counted them off on his fingers. Two more that Dumbledore and Harry had left for him without realizing it._ _ _ _ _ _ __

______Looking around, he noticed a comfy armchair in the room, and he sank into it gratefully, wiping the grime off his sweaty face. The room resembled the Ravenclaw common room, a fact of which he was grateful. There were some books along the shelves, but no video games, and he understood why, for he was in the magical world. But everyone knew he preferred games to books, and alas…_ _ _ _ _ _

______No one really understood why he was sorted into Ravenclaw, in the beginning. They’d clapped politely for him at the sorting ceremony, but inside they’d been thinking it was a mistake. What did this child have to offer to the magical scholarly world, to knowledge, to life?_ _ _ _ _ _

______He laughed as he thought about his first few months here. He’d gotten low marks in all his classes, and was ridiculed for it by his dormmates. They’d tried to help him, pretending to be nice, but really just wanted to protect their house’s reputation. Why would this bad student belong in Ravenclaw, some asked. They belong in Gryffindor, or even worse, Slytherin._ _ _ _ _ _

______Jokes on them, he thought smugly as he stretched in the chair. He was placed in Ravenclaw for one reason, and one reason only: he would be the only one smart enough to defeat Voldemort, because the Sorting Hat was never wrong. The only problem was just that everyone else was. And if _he _couldn’t defeat Voldemort in an evacuated castle, who could? He smirked. He, Kevin McCallister had more than a few tricks up his sleeve._ _ _ _ _ _ __


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> flashback within a flashback lol

*September first, nineteen ninety-five*

“McCallim, Alexis.” At the sound of her name, a little girl in the middle of the group jerked to attention, and made her way up to the sorting hat. It was an odd sort of thing, Kevin thought, as the hat shouted out ‘Hufflepuff!’. The hat’s function seemed like a puppet, but it was not; it moved on its own accord, and it was like nothing the eleven year old muggleborn had ever seen before. When the hat had first opened its mouth and began to sing, Kevin had to bend down and check under the stool to make sure no one was operating its mouth, and was simply astonished when no one was. Until that exact moment when he knew the sorting hat was real, he’d thought that the whole Hogwarts thing was simply another prank done by his annoying brother, Buzz, who, being many years his senior, should’ve acted his age. His parents were fascinated and shocked, to say the least, when Kevin’s letter had arrived a few months prior. When he’d checked the mail that day, his life had surely changed forever.

...

“Kevin, would you please get the mail?” his mum called from upstairs. The called boy glanced up from his comfortable position on the couch in front of the telly.

“Yeah, could you?” his sister Megan added on from somewhere upstairs. “I’m expecting a new foundation, but I just painted my toes; otherwise I’d do it.”

“Yeah, right,” Kevin grumbled to himself, sighing and getting up from the couch. He walked the long length of a few feet to the door, and bent down. Letters, bills, and a package were scattered at his feet. He shifted through them, called out the names of their receivers as he did. “Dad, you got a bill, Mum, you too, Megan, looks like your makeup or whatever came…”  
Kevin trailed off. There was a letter in his hand, and it was addressed to him, which was odd, for he seldom received mail. He placed the rest of the mail on the kitchen table and hid the letter (he wasn’t so sure it was his yet) in the waistband of his trousers, and crept up to the attic, where no one, not even Buzz, would bother him. He then took it out slowly, and double checked the address. It was his, alright, addressed to Mr. Kevin McCallister. Kevin scanned for a return address, but there was none. There was no stamp either, which was incredibly odd. Curious yet suspicious of his siblings, he opened the envelope, staring at the crest stamped on the other side. It was unusual, that was for sure. There was a letter in there, but it wasn’t on paper, or any paper that Kevin had seen, it was sand papery, and it opened like a scroll.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY, _the first line read in clear, bold calligraphy.__

___Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_ _ _

___(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)_ _ _

___“Dear Mr. McCallister,” _the letter began, and Kevin rolled his eyes. _Mugwump? _He wasn’t stupid; this was obviously a prank. However, he reasoned, as any eleven year old adolecente would do, it couldn’t hurt to read on.____ _ _

_______We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Your sincerely,_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Minerva McGonagall_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Deputy Headmistress ____ _ _ _ _ _

________“Mum?” Kevin called nervously. He didn’t like the looks of this letter. “Mum?” he called again. After a moment of no reply, he realized he was still in the attic; of course she wouldn’t answer. He ran down the stairs two at a time, gripping the letter in his hands. “Mum!” He stood panting outside her doorway, only looking up from the letter when she opened the door, disgruntled._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I got this strange letter-- look-- it says I’ve been accepted into some school or something-- is this a prank? Because Buzz should be grounded if it is.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________His mum rolled her eyes. “Honey, lemme see.” She held out her hands, and Kevin quickly gave it to her, looking anxiously at her face as she quickly scanned the words on the paper (parchment, maybe?). Her eyes widened as she finished, and glanced up. “Do you have the envelope?” She asked, eyes narrowing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Kevin nodded. “In the attic,” he replied. His mum sighed, then brushed him out of the way. “I need to see this,” she said. Kevin followed, now officially confused. He followed his mother up to the attic. She found the envelope lying on the floor, and immediately snatched it up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“What does it mean, Mum?” he pestered._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Shh,” she replied, studying the envelope. She found the crest on the back, and ran her fingers over it a few times. Then she pursed her lips and sighed. “It’s not a prank,” she finally answered, handing the envelope to Kevin. “You’re a wizard Kevin, and so was your great Uncle Noah. He went to this school, too.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I’m a what?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“A wizard. You know, wands, cauldrons, broomsticks, magic, all that stuff?” Kevin’s mum ran a hand through her hair. “It’s real. I promise. It must have passed down to you or something. I’ve heard that happens.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Ok…” Kevin said slowly, trying to absorb all the information that was being thrown at him. “How do they know I’m a wizard?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Well… remember when Buzz was teasing you and that shelf broke over his head?” Kevin nodded. “That wasn’t a coincidence, honey. That was magic. That was _you.” _____ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“So… what happens now?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________His mum shrugged. “Uncle Noah left a note in my safe if this ever happened, I’ll check it. In the meantime… don’t tell your siblings, okay?” Kevin nodded. “I’ll tell your father when he gets home from work.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________…_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Thank God for Great Uncle Noah, thought Kevin as his name was called for the sorting. He walked up to the stool a bit timidly, and the students staring at him, wondering where he’d land was the last thing he saw before the hat covered his eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________”Well, what do we have here?” Kevin heard a voice coming from inside the hat. “A muggleborn, must be, because I haven’t seen you before. Oh wait, a McCallister? Haven’t seen you in a while, that is. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________“You have great promise,” _the voice continued, _“You could save the world, or lead it to its complete destruction. You have the cleverness, but the courage… hmm.. Better be… RAVENCLAW!” ______ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Suddenly the hat was lifted from his eyes and a table in blue robes erupted in applause. Kevin made his way to it, taking a seat next to a surly looking kid. A few said hello to him, and Kevin responded politely, as the elderly witch made her way through the rest of the names. After Zabini, Nish was sorted into Slytherin, Dumbledore said something about a feast, and a competition of some kind (which there were many angry mutterings about at his table), but he soon forgot all about it, for the Headmaster clapped his hands twice, and suddenly there was food on kevin’s plate. Not having eaten much on the train ride over, Kevin eagerly dug in, chatting with his new housemates. He was young, and happy to fit in with his new family, ones who didn’t tease and taunt him for his petite figure, for his lack of friends, for well… everything, really._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________However, after a few months with the studious Ravenclaws, it didn’t seem like he fit there at all. But more on that later._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still debating whether to continue this, but I really don't want to give it up, because it's such a fun idea.


	3. Chapter 3

Kevin’s first year was… non stressful, contrary to what most of his house mates said. He passed his classes easily, but not well enough to be accepted as a true Ravenclaw. As Harry Potter was dueling dragons and mermaids and Voldemort (well, _possibly _the latter; he didn’t have quite enough information on the subject to form a true opinion), Kevin was keeping his head low, doing his best not to stand out, but his efforts were in vain. In Double Charms, which was attended by both the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor houses, bullies often made fun of his puny size, causing him to shoot out sparks in anger, costing him house points as Professor Flitwick desperately tried to fix a Beauxbaton’s singed hair and regress her rushing tears.__

__The school was often crowded, what with having two other academies to share it with; and Kevin was easily pushed and jostled around by the other students passing through the corridors. The ‘no magic in the corridors’ rule became increasingly hard for Kevin to follow; at least once a week, someone would shove him to the ground, and the next thing anyone knew, the bully would have bright blue hair, and Ravenclaw would be down more points than one would care to admit (although Slytherin took much pleasure in doing so)._ _

__Kevin always seemed to be getting into some kind of trouble one way or another, practically having memorized the path to the offices of Professors Flitwick and Dumbledore; it became a routine after a while. However, each time, he was pardoned by Dumbledore, the latter with the reason “he’s still young, and a muggleborn too, he just doesn’t know his power yet”._ _

__But, what power did Kevin have, exactly? He passed his exams with Acceptables (frowned upon by his house, obviously), and went into year two with a certain feeling of dread. Of course, he had sensed it; the cruelest bully of all, with her pink cast and frills and her toad-like face. During his second year, he was given detention more times than he could count, even for minor infractions. For example, he was granted detention simply for tripping over sixth-year Justin Finch-Fletchy’s feet, and when someone tripped over _him? _Detention, of course. Kevin simply couldn’t see what kind of power he yielded, but if Dumbledore was indeed correct, it was bound to show _sometime, _right? He hoped so._____ _

______His housemates took to leaving him out of most group activities in his third year, having given up on trying to make him behave. Having no one to pass time with, Kevin took to sleeping angrily. His dreams filled with ghosts and demons, with bright lights shooting at him in the dark. Although it left him restless in the morning, his dreams kept him sound asleep during the night, so he became ignorant of his doormates’ comings and goings. He stayed silent as Harry Potter tried to find out who the Half Blood Prince was. He remained snoring as his Headmaster stared down the end of Draco Malfoy’s wand, and then Professor Snape’s… he slept through Dumbledore’s death, hardly moving as Harry Potter screamed in agony for his lost mentor._ _ _ _ _ _

______As his dormmates rushed about, their profanities towards Snape running amok, Kevin woke, stretching. Blurry eyed, he stared at his frantic mates and wondered aloud what the bloody hell had happened.  
“The Headmaster’s dead. Snape killed him-- he was a Death Eater this whole time, can you believe that-- and now our parents want us home. It’s not safe here anymore,” one of them answered breathlessly, evidently having run a long distance._ _ _ _ _ _

______“What?” Kevin asked, but his mates had already left the dorm. Bewildered, Kevin stared around his messy dorm. In their haste to leave, his dormmates had left several personal belongings strewn about; parkas, jumpers, and trainers littered the floor, and beds were unmade. Kevin rubbed his forehead, trying to make sense of this new information. Snape had killed Dumbledore? But how, they were close colleagues! Throughout the numerous times he’d been sent to the headmaster’s office, Kevin had walked in on Dumbledore and Snape having deep conversations, stopping abruptly when he entered. So how could Snape kill? What motive?_ _ _ _ _ _

______Kevin had no answers to his questions, but he did have a decision: he needed to contact his mother. Later that morning, he sent an owl to her, requesting to come home at once. He no longer felt safe; Death Eaters prowled the premises, and it was rumored that Snape would be named Headmaster by Voldemort himself. He would come back for his last year, of course, but for now, he wanted to be away from the castle. His mother picked him up from King’s Cross the following week, and so that was that._ _ _ _ _ _

______Kevin spent the summer of his fourth year in despair, for he owned a wizarding radio and therefore heard the terrible news from Potterwatch: Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley had been killed Voldemort, Bellatrix Lestrange, and Lucius Malfoy respectively. Lee Jordan had been so distraught that he cancelled the program all together, and then Kevin was lost, having no connection to the wizarding world at all. Life adjusted, however, and so Kevin spent his time being tormented by his siblings, especially Buzz, who hated him for being a wizard, as did the rest of his family (except his parents)._ _ _ _ _ _

______When August rolled around, Kevin returned to Hogwarts, hoping for good things to come. However, his fourth year was like no other: the Death Eaters replaced the teachers, and new propaganda was administered. Muggle Studies, for example, had been turned into ‘hatred studies’ as some had nicknamed it. At Hogwarts, Kevin was forced to pretend he was a pureblood, and he was so silent that no one took notice of him. He made himself so perfectly invisible, that it would indeed come back to bite him, as others forgot him on the day of the evacuation._ _ _ _ _ _

______..._ _ _ _ _ _

______*The morning of May second, nineteen ninety-eight*_ _ _ _ _ _

______Minerva McGonagall was frantic. As a professor, she’d seen a lot of things: students throwing up in the classroom, sneaking out of the castle, cheating on an exam, wailing due to points-docking, gruesome injuries during Quidditch, etc. However, in all her years of teaching, nothing, _nothing, _could’ve prepared her for _this. _______ _ _ _ _

__________Silence._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Absolute silence._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________There was always something going on; a girl coughing, perhaps, a fire crackling, an owl hooting, but at that moment, as Minerva stood in front of her Gryffindors, she heard nothing. Not even her cat senses could pick up anything; one could hear a pin drop if they tried._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“All students and members of the faculty,” she read from a scroll in a trembling voice, hands shaking, “must depart from the castle at once, in an orderly fashion. You may take one trunk with you, and it will be shrunken accordingly. All pets and their cages must be left behind. If anyone is found after midnight, they--” Minerva’s voice caught, but she continued, dabbing at her eyes. “They will not be spared. If these demands are not met, none shall be given mercy.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Minerva rolled up the scroll, tucked it in her cloak, and took a deep breath. Her eyes gazed towards her Gryffindors, the ones she’d known for ages. They looked terrified, some hiding under others’ arms, some shivering from the chill that had spread over the castle._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“The other heads of houses have been given the same instructions,” she continued in a thick voice. “We will leave in exactly thirty minutes, so you have fifteen minutes to gather your things. As long as you follow every direction, you will be safe. Understood?” Her students nodded. “Good. You are dismissed.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Her students rushed up to their dorms, most crying and brushing away tears. Minerva turned around so the others wouldn’t see her cry. She could only hope that her colleagues were dealing with the situation better than her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________…_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Let’s go,” Filius Flitwick squeaked as his Ravnclaws stood in front of him, trunks in hand. “The evacuation has begun.” Taking a deep breath, he led his students out of the dorm, and, joining with the other faculty members, he marched out of the castle, perhaps for the last time._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________…_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Kevin opened his eyes. It was quiet, but at Hogwarts, he was used to it. He went down to the common room, and was surprised to find it completely empty. Had everyone gone to breakfast already? He glanced out into the other corridors, and was shocked to find that they were bare as well. Suddenly, he heard a voice in the distance. No, it wasn't a voice; it was more of a whisper, and echo, filling the erie corridors._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“My Death Eaters,” the voice began, and with a chill, Kevin knew who it was. It was Voldemort. “Find my Horcrux. Potter and his friends may have destroyed most of them, but there are two left, and I must keep them close. The castle is empty, and it is our time, our world.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________A cheer came from close by, and Kevin quickly crept back up to his dorm. Hogwarts was empty of students, so they must have evacuated… and Kevin must’ve slept through it. Bloody, he thought, and then realized something. Voldemort thought that the castle was empty, and had no idea that Kevin frequented the halls… he smirked to himself. He could do this. This was the power that Dumbledore had constantly spoken about. This was why he was placed in Ravenclaw. Harry Potter, the supposed Chosen One, was dead, but he, Kevin McCallister, was alive. He had many tricks up his sleeve, and he’d use them to defeat Voldemort once and for all._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
